Les anges se cachent pour mourir
by Nuity
Summary: "On va payer tous les deux de toute manière. Eux aussi. On va tous payer." "Peut-être que Papa voulait vraiment que ça se termine ici." / Cage!Fic. Pour l'anniversaire de Shuu. Angelcest si ça vous pose problème. Romance, angst, et... Whatever. Je suis désolée.


BONJOUR SHUUSHUU CECI EST TON CADEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE EN RETARD JE SAIS JE SUIS NULLE. Aussi mon portable est HS. Désolée. Je t'aime. Garde à l'esprit en lisant ça que si j'avais une once de talent avant je l'ai perdu. C'est pourri. J'ai honte. MAIIIIIS il paraît que c'est l'intention qui compte. Et cette bonne intention-là sera parfaite pour paver l'Enfer. Voilà. Crowley m'en doit une.

Pour les gens qui ne sont pas Shuu : Je suis sincèrement désolée. (Pas parce que vous n'êtes pas Shuu, hein, parce que vous lisez cet OS. Vous me terrifiez, fandom. Me mangez pas. Pitié.) Et AIMEZ ADAM. ADAM EST GENIAL. *câlin Adam*

Pour la personne qui est toujours Shuu : JE T'AIME TRES FURR LUV. ¤ Epouse-moi encore. Tu es merveilleuse. Garde ça à l'esprit. Et continue à déchirer mon coeur en écrivant. J'aime bien ramasser les lambeaux. Oh et pardon s'il y a des fautes. Il est presque minuit mais j'voulais pas avoir plus de retard. Puis tu es ma seule bêta.

Et, si j'ose dire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il fait froid.

Terriblement froid.

Lucifer se rappelle avoir dit l'avoir dit à Sam, là-bas, à Détroit, que, contrairement à ce que pensaient la majorité des gens, il est constamment glacial; ce qu'il a tu, c'est qu'avec le temps, il ne sait même plus s'il l'a toujours été et qu'il a influencé la Cage, ou si c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit.

La Cage.

Il n'a même pas la force de hurler comme le fait Michael, régulièrement pendant les quelques heures – semaines peut-être, le temps s'écoule différemment ici, se distord et se joue de la personne prisonnière – depuis lesquelles ils sont enfermés dans la fosse, loin de tout et de tous.

La Cage. Là où la vie devient vide.

Le Diable s'est replié dans un coin d'espace où personne ne peut voir son visage tordu par la défaite et par le désespoir. Parce qu'il en prierait presque, si ce n'était pas Dieu qu'il avait jeté là. _Je vous en prie. Pas ici. Partout mais pas ici_.

Il fait froid et Lucifer peut de nouveau sentir la température, sentir son corps immatériel se figer au lieu de trembler comme le fait celui des humains. Comme le font ceux de Sam et d'Adam, dont les yeux ont brûlé depuis longtemps. Il fait froid, et dire qu'il avait presque oublié comment c'était d'y être sensible. Il fait froid, et, même si ce qui reste de ses ailes est serré étroitement autour de lui, il sait que les quelques plumes, les os et les morceaux de chair putréfiée qui s'y trouvent encore ne suffiront pas.

Ca ne suffisait déjà pas quand elles étaient complètes.

Dans sa prison, le silence est assourdissant, et le nouveau hurlement de Michael, qui pourrait déchirer l'espace en temps normal, ne fait ici qu'érafler la chape de plomb qui les entoure. Tout est figé.

Lucifer sait que les humains pensent brûler, à cet instant précis. Il sait aussi qu'ils espèrent peut-être même mourir. Si seulement.

L'archange aussi a voulu mourir, à l'époque où son frère venait de le chasser du Paradis. Peut-être dans sa folie a-t-il été jusqu'à supplier qu'on l'achève. Un odieux blasphème. Encore un.

Le froid annihile toutes les odeurs, et pourtant le parfum de l'échec lui explose les narines, continuellement.

« C'est de ta faute. » dit la voix de l'arme la plus terrifiante du Paradis. C'est à peine si Lucifer daigne accorder un regard à la scène qui se joue devant lui. Dans cet endroit où toutes les lois de la physique sont brisées, l'espace lui-même n'existe pas et il se trouve dans une forme qui n'est pas l'originale, alors même qu'il a été expulsé de son vaisseau à la seconde où celui-ci à fait le grand plongeon. Il ne regrette pas maintenant, mais viendra un moment où les souvenirs s'effilocheront et où il souhaitera de toutes ses forces revenir en arrière.

La lumière qu'ils dégagent a fait exploser les yeux des deux créatures insignifiantes dans leurs orbites et pourtant, leurs voix sont presque inaudibles tant elles sont basses. Même les rugissements de Michael étaient étouffés.

« Oui. » répond Sam, et Lucifer peut percevoir l'éclat vacillant de son âme se stabiliser à cet unique mot, comme si affirmer ce qu'il avait fait le rendait plus fort.

Puis son frère se jette sur son véritable véhicule et le bruit de la peau qui se déchire retentit. Et l'autre archange ne fait rien. Il a promis qu'il ne blesserait pas le cadet des Winchester, alors il ne le touchera pas, mais il est aussi bien trop fatigué pour lui sauver la mise. Une autre fois peut-être, pense-t-il avec amertume.

Il y a un concert de cris pendant un laps de temps indéterminé, puis le silence, et Sam qui se traîne dans un coin opposé à celui du Diable. Il est en piteux état si ce n'est le pouvoir – _la malédiction_ – de la Cage et de l'Enfer tout entier qui empêche son corps de se disloquer, son âme est tordue de douleur et de détresse, et pourtant son expression ne varie pas. Il ne regrette pas.

« Je ne peux pas te tuer ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Michael, et sa voix, sa vraie voix, celle qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis des millénaires, ne devrait pas le réconforter, ne devrait pas faire déferler une vague de chaleur dans son torse.

Ses mots, en revanche, sont tellement brisés qu'ils le refroidissent immédiatement.

« Non, murmure Lucifer, et les sons qui s'échappent de sa bouche lui sont totalement étrangers.

- Comment je sais que tu dis la vérité ? »

Son frère n'a jamais su mimer la conviction, et à quoi bon lui répondre _qu'il a déjà essayé ?_

« Tu ne sais pas. Vas-y, essaie. »

Il y a un silence interminable avant que Michael ne lui tourne le dos.

* * *

Ses yeux sont insupportables.

L'aîné des archanges avait presque réussi à oublier toutes les nuances qui s'y mêlaient et s'y mouvaient constamment, après tout ce temps, tout ces siècles passés à oublier et à se préparer à le tuer, _parce qu'il était un bon fils_.

Alors quoi, maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a mal fait ? Ce que Dieu veut se réalise toujours, alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi est-il ici ?

Il n'accorde pas un seul regard au corps de Sam Winchester, recroquevillé dans un coin, dégoulinant de sang déjà gelé, incapable de guérir, incapable de mourir. Il a été stupide de chercher les réponses en tentant de lui faire payer – ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Et ? Il va rester là, pour l'éternité ? Dévoré par le monstre, quel qu'il soit, matériel, imaginaire ou pas ?

Ses plumes, collées contre lui, sont déjà ourlées de givre, malgré la chaleur intense qu'il dégage. _Tu as toujours été brûlant_, a ironisé son cadet, plus tôt.

Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il fait, son poing heurte le visage de ce dernier dans un éclat de lumière et de fureur.

Il est étalé sur le sol de la Cage, ses mèches auréolant son visage dans une parodie de lumière divine, comme un ultime blasphème.

« Tu penses que Dieu a voulu ça, aussi ? »

Lucifer a toujours eu l'énergie du sarcasme. Il ne sera pas être seul pour l'éternité, après tout.

Michael est assis sur lui et c'est quelque chose d'étrangement humain, la façon dont il le bloque et dont il a stoppé son geste juste avant de le frapper _une fois de plus_. Ses ailes sont ébouriffées et le déchu ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde avant de lever la main et de remettre quelques plumes en place.

_Comme quand j'étais gosse ? Comme quand tu m'élevais ?_ demande presque son regard ambré, moqueur.

Il se fait frapper une fois de plus.

* * *

« Tu penses qu'il l'avait prévu, Papa, qu'on serait enfermés comme ça ? »

Le maître du Paradis – l'_ex_-Maître du Paradis – supporte avec peine la manière dont son petit frère lui jette ses interrogations au visage, et chaque phrase lui vaut un coup de poing auquel il ne riposte même pas.

« Tu vas encore les pardonner, les humains ? Alors qu'ils ont prouvé à quel point ils étaient capable de blasphémer, même quand on leur jette le Destin à la gueule ? Alors qu'ils ont piétiné des plans vieux de milliers d'années ? _Ou peut-être que c'était ce qui était prévu depuis le départ ?_ »

Et d'un seul coup, Michael perd le contrôle.

* * *

« Je suis désolé, Adam », murmure Sam entre ses lèvres déchirées, et il sent le sang couler sur son menton et geler aussitôt. « Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses ça aussi. »

Le blond ne dit pas un seul mot, ne fait pas un seul geste. Plus loin, les deux premiers Archanges de la Création se battent furieusement dans un fracas de fin du monde – de ce qui aurait été la fin du monde s'ils étaient sur Terre.

« J'ai écouté les mauvaises personnes », dit-il finalement, platement, comme s'il n'était pas terrifié par ce qu'il attendait, et il pense que peut-être le froid l'anesthésie aussi de ses sentiments. « Tu n'y peux rien. »

L'aîné ferme ses paupières – leurs yeux se sont régénérés d'eux-mêmes, ou alors tout ça n'est qu'une vaste illusion, une sorte de moquerie de l'univers. « Non. J'aurais dû trouver les mots. J'aurais dû- »

Adam clôt la discussion avec une froideur qui ne lui ressemble pas et qui fait écho à celle de l'endroit où il se trouve.

« Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi sur ce sujet-là. On va payer tous les deux de toute manière. Eux aussi. On va tous payer. »

Il pointe du doigt les anges qui ont cessé de se frapper mutuellement, et ce qui est à peine une fraction de seconde pour eux devient des heures pour Sam et Adam.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Le Winchester n'émet pas d'hypothèse en réponse. Il pense à Dean, là-haut, et à Castiel qu'il a vu exploser.

C'est peut-être la seule chose qu'il regrette.

* * *

Les yeux de Michael accrochent ceux de Lucifer, et l'instant d'après ses lèvres sont sur les siennes, et sa langue se glisse dans la bouche de l'autre, et ça a un goût d'interdit, de blasphème et d'insulte à leur Père lui-même, mais l'aîné se surprend à penser que si c'est lui qui les a jetés là, il ne doit pas en avoir grand-chose à faire.

Il voudrait se haïr lui-même.

* * *

Un jour, des années, peut-être un siècle après, le corps de Sam Winchester disparaît, et Michael laisse une cicatrice sur la jambe de Castiel en tentant vainement de le retenir – vainement parce que la Cage l'a trop diminué pour qu'il réussisse autre chose qu'avoir l'air pathétique alors même qu'il menace l'ange et que Lucifer gronde de fureur de voir que l'insensé qui a osé bombarder son frère avec de l'huile sacrée a été ramené (« _Peut-être bien que Dieu l'aimait, lui_ » lâche-t-il avec ironie quand sa colère retombe, ce qui occasionne un nouveau combat avec son frère.)

Adam reste seul, recroquevillé dans un coin, déchiqueté et épuisé, et l'âme de son demi-frère tente de s'enrouler autour de lui comme si elle pouvait lui apporter la moindre chaleur – la petite chose immatérielle brille toujours malgré son épuisement, malgré tout ce qu'elle subit.

L'humain aux yeux bleus ne dit plus un mot. Il fixe les archanges, attend patiemment que l'un ou l'autre s'enrage et le frappe, lui ou son frère. Au début, Michael le mettait en pièce lui aussi, mais il a fini par arrêter – peut-être par pitié pour son ancien vaisseau, ou peut-être parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Il n'y a que Lucifer pour lui faire la peau maintenant.

Le Diable n'est pas vraiment en soi un maître de la torture ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'y prend pas non plus plaisir. Lui-même ne sait même pas pourquoi il fait ça, d'ailleurs – peut-être parce que parfois il a besoin de correspondre à un rôle. Pour chercher des réponses. Lui aussi avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, au fond. Être le méchant de l'histoire et se préparer à tuer son frère pour ramener l'Enfer sur Terre.

Mais...

* * *

« Michael. »

L'aîné ne se retourne même pas vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, après m'avoir tué ? »

C'est quand il ne répond rien qu'ils réalisent tous les deux qu'ils auraient été dans la même situation. Dans le même état d'esprit. Que Michael aurait été rempli des mêmes questions et Lucifer de la même fatigue.

Que, quel que soit le chemin qu'ils auraient pris, ils auraient fini dans le même état. L'un sans l'autre.

* * *

De temps en temps, comme Adam ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle peut percevoir ou pas, il décrit ce qui se passe à l'âme de son frère qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de connaître. Il lui explique qu'il ne comprend pas très bien ce qui se passe entre les anges mais que les observer lui permet de saisir au moins un infime partie de ce qui peut résonner dans leurs esprits. L'âme, pour toute réponse, ne peut que briller, plus ou moins fort, mais il s'en contente. Il est tellement seul qu'il parlerait à un ballon.

Pour la deuxième fois, la Cage est forcée. Par la Mort elle-même, qui vient récupérer ce qui reste de Sam. Cette fois-ci, ni Michael ni Lucifer ne font le moindre geste. Ils savent parfaitement qu'ils n'y peuvent rien.

L'humain restant est seul, tapi dans un coin. Et il n'a plus rien.

* * *

« Peut-être que Papa voulait vraiment que ça se termine ici » dit Lucifer, et il n'y a plus la moindre trace de sarcasme dans sa voix. Juste une lassitude certaine.

Son frère ne répond rien, comme d'habitude. Peut-être alors qu'il a raison.

Il n'en parlent jamais après coup. De ce qu'ils font. De ce cycle étrange – cette manière qu'ils ont de se battre, de se mettre en pièce avant de s'embrasser (_s'embraser_) avec fureur, comme si le monde avait pris fin – et c'est un peu le cas, quelque part – avant de terminer recroquevillés, les ailes de Michael autour d'eux, jusqu'au moment où Lucifer s'éloigne et laisse son aîné seul avec sa détestation de lui-même qui grandit de jour en jour. Il ne cesse jamais de se demander ce qu'il a fait de mal.

« Où vont les anges quand ils meurent ? demande le jeune archange aux yeux d'ambre dans son souvenir.

- Nulle part. Ils retournent à l'univers. »

Michael pense à Raphaël, seul là-haut, qui doit diriger le Paradis alors qu'il ne l'a jamais voulu.

* * *

« Je ne voulais pas. »

Lucifer répète les mots en boucle, comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

« Quoi, trahir notre Père ? Transformer cet humaine en démon ? Être chassé de chez nous ? Te faire enfermer ici ? »

Le regard qui se plante dans celui de Michael est plus sincère qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

« Tuer Gabriel. »

* * *

Et puis un jour comme ça, Lucifer cesse juste de parler. Il se replie derrière ce qui lui reste d'ailes, dans un coin de la Cage, ne touche plus à Adam, ne réagit plus au paroles, n'approche plus Michael. Il se tait et reste immobile, ses yeux ternis fixés sur un point invisible. On dirait presque qu'il se fait plus petit, pense l'humain en fixant l'archange déchu. Son frère essaie de s'adresser à lui, de le provoquer, Adam ne sait pas trop ce qu'il lui dit, mais de toute évidence, ça ne marche pas, et au fil du temps, Michael vient le voir et enroule une aile autour de son vaisseau.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Tu ne devrais pas être là » est la seule réponse qu'il obtient. Les yeux de l'autre, en revanche, restent invariablement fixé sur son frère, ou ennemi, ou amant, qui ressemble à une statue de glace et semble se fondre dans le décor et peu à peu, disparaître.

Adam est traversé par la pensée curieusement terrifiante qu'il est peut-être en train de mourir.

* * *

Le jour où la Cage s'ouvre, Michael demande la permission à l'humain de revenir dans son corps, et il n'a pas le temps de s'expliquer avant que celui-ci ne lui donne la permission. Devant lui, Dean et Sam s'apprêtent à allumer un cercle de feu à partir d'huile sacrée, mais Lucifer ne bouge pas. Ne sort pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton frangin ? » questionne Dean avec un air revêche. « On doit lui parler. »

L'archange ne lui demande même pas pourquoi et le cadet des Winchester fronce les sourcils.

Quand le Diable sort finalement, gelé, il a à peine le temps de récupérer le corps de Nick – à moitié désagrégé et qu'il a enterré quelque part à Detroit – pour éviter de tuer les humains qui lui font face, et ceux-ci n'ont certainement pas le temps de jeter leur briquet avant qu'il ne disparaisse. (« _T'es content de toi, Sam ?! » « Je t'avais prévenu que c'était risqué. » « Et on fait comment maintenant, hein ? »_)

* * *

Il s'avère que Michael est incapable de le retrouver, bien qu'il soit étrangement disposé à coopérer.

« Maintenant, laisse Adam mourir, lâche Sam quand il revient bredouille.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu peux parler aux gens en rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-le mourir. »

L'air choqué de Dean pourrait presque paraître amusant.

« On ne survit pas à autant d'années dans la Cage, explique son frère cadet.

- Tu l'as bien fait, toi !

- Et Cas en a payé le prix fort. »

L'aîné semble à court d'argument.

« Retourne au Paradis, Michael », reprend l'autre. « Arrange le bordel là-haut et laisse mon frère en paix. »

* * *

« On ne peut pas le soigner, hein ? »

Derrière les frères Winchester, Adam arbore un sourire paresseux, vaguement semblable à celui du chat du Cheschire.

« Au moins il ne sent pas la douleur. »

Dean avance d'un pas légèrement inquiet vers le fou assis sur son lit.

« Adam ? Tu ne saurais pas... Si Michael nous a menti ? A propos de Satan ?

- Il ne le pourrait pas, répond-il en chantonnant. Vous ne le trouverez pas. Personne.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que... »

Il renverse la tête en arrière et éclate d'un rire d'enfant. Un rire qui donne des frissons.

* * *

« Je suis désolé. »

* * *

« Les anges se cachent pour mourir. »


End file.
